Episode 7409 (23rd August 2010)
Plot The McDonalds are devastated when their adoption application is not approved. Becky becomes aggressive and Steve escorts her out of the interview room. Chesney bumps into Katy and they go for chips. He invites her to accompany him to a wedding. Katy says she will think about it. Dawn explains to Steve and Becky that the panel turned them down for a number of reasons. Becky suspects Tracy's handiwork but Dawn hints that the reference from Becky's half-sister Kylie might have had a bearing. Becky's incensed. Sian's annoyed that Sophie has chosen her family over her. Sophie's sorry but says that she can't get out of her family dinner. John and Fiz go for a drink with Natasha and Nick Tilsley. John and Nick are bored rigid. Natasha confides to Fiz that one of her pregnancy symptoms is an increased libido. She drags Nick home to satisfy it. Fiz is baffled. Steve tries to reassure Becky but she blames herself for their failed application. Steve tells Liz about their disappointment. Dev and Sunita get a shock when Aadi narrowly avoids death as his ball rolls into the path of an oncoming car. Eileen and Owen have a drink together in the Rovers. They remark on Liz's glum face but Eileen feels guilty when Sean tells her about Steve and Becky. While Lloyd commiserates with Steve, Becky tells Amy that she won't be getting a new sibling. Nick's taken aback by Natasha's amorous mood but happily gives in to her demands. Becky tells Steve that she can't take any more setbacks and needs him to stop her going back to her old ways. Steve hugs her tearfully. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Dawn Coghill - Emma Hartley-Miller *Ian Mackintosh - Malcolm Scates *Jade Greyson - Nicky Goldie *Bryony - Claire Biggs *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Choir - The Manchester Show Choir Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Children's Services department, Weatherfield Council - Office and exterior *Weatherfield Fellowship Church - Interior Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Anthony Quimby accompanies The Manchester Show Choir as pianist. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After trying to argue their case, Steve is forced to drag an irate Becky from the room, only to discover that a reference from her half-sister Kylie spoiled their chances; and Natasha resorts to seducing Nick in an attempt to get pregnant again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,510,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes